A Birthday Surprise
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: It's Vanellope's birthday, and she's completely excited. But when things go terribly wrong, Vanellope is certain everyone forgot. Did everyone really forget about her birthday, or is there more treats in store?


**Hi everyone! it's me, Sweetprincess900045! **

**Vanellope: hey what's up?**

**Sweetprincess: It's my 15th birthday!**

**Vanellope: Really? No way! Happy birthday! **

**Sweetprincess: Thanks. I hope i get a lot of nice birthday reviews, since it is my big day! Vanellope will you the disclaimer for me?**

**Vanellope: Sweeprincess900045 doesn't own Wreck-it Ralph! **

* * *

><p>The sun shone its light all over the game of Sugar Rush, its sunlight beaming through the castle. A young monarch fluttered her eyes open and smiled as she arose from her bed. She stretched out her arms and yawned, making her way to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and began to undress herself, then stepped into the running water. After running bathing for fifteen minutes, she stepped out and dried herself with a towel nearby. She wrapped herself and brushed her teeth, making it sparkle in the process. She spit out the toothpaste and rinsed it out. She bolted out and flung open her closet door. Carefully selecting her outfit for the day, she decided to go with a nice knee-high pink dress with pink gumdrops as beads on the tank top style bodice and a fuchsia tulle skirt, with a small pink flower was pinned at the waist, and black flats.<p>

"My lady, breakfast is ready." Sour Bill informed her, and then walked.

The princess smiled, checked herself in the mirror once more, and then walked out. Yes, it was an exciting day for Vanellope Von Schweetz. Today was her birthday, and she was certain that it going to be the best birthday ever. She ran outside her room and slid down the railing, then jumped off and continued to run. She slowed down into a jog as she reached the kitchen door.

_Dad probably has cake waiting inside for me," _she thought. '_Gotta act surprised.'_

But when she opened the door, she was shocked to see the kitchen so vacant. Her father wasn't inside greeting her with a big cake. The only person there was Sour Bill, who set down Vanellope's breakfast plate. When he caught of Vanellope, he walked towards her and handed her a note.

"The king told me to give this to you, my lady," he said.

Vanellope unfolded the sheet of paper and read over it, traumatized. The note read: "_Will be out today, cupcake. See you at dinner-Daddy."_ Vanellope reread it over and over until she couldn't read any longer. No "Happy birthday, sweetheart!"? Or maybe even a "Hope you have a wonderful birthday!"? Vanellope got concerned. She quietly ate her breakfast, not saying a word.

"Dad would never forget my birthday," she mumbled, trying her assure herself. "He just wouldn't."

She sighed and pushed her plate to the side, her hunger passed by. She sat down, a bit sad, when an idea came to her.

"I know! I'll go visit Ralph, Felix and Calhoun at their game!"

Satisfied with the idea, she jumped up and ran off, yelling over her shoulder, "Sour Bill, you're in charge of the castle!" She bolted towards the exit, hopped on the tram and rode her way through the power cord. Once reaching the Game Central Station, she weaved through the crowd and made her way to Fix-it Felix Jr. She hopped on the tram and once again traveled through the power cord, making her way to their game. But by the time she reached their game, there was absolutely no one. She got off the tram and walked around, trying to find any life source. But none was found.

"Maybe everyone's inside the condo?" she wondered.

She walked in and got in an elevator. As the door closed and began its ascend, she hummed to the soft music that sung through the speakers. The elevator lurched to a stop and its doors slid open. Vanellope stepped and stopped at the doorstep. She knocked on the door.

Silence.

She knocked on the door again.

More silence.

"Hello?"

Vanellope opened the door slowly and entered. The room was dark and she couldn't find the light.

"Felix? Stinkbrain? Sergeant?"

As she looked around in the darkness, she was unaware of a freakish pair of glowing green eyes staring at her. She continued to feel the air, until she felt something fuzzy, she looked behind her, and saw the pair of eyes staring intensely at her. Once she found the switch to the lights, she turned it on and in front of her was a cy-bug, hissing at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked in fright.

The cy-bug pounced on her and began attacking her, attempting to devour her for a nice meal. She struggled to push it off of her, but it overpowered her by a long shot. It tore up her clothes, and Vanellope gave it a nice punch between the eyes. It jeered loudly, getting off of her and tendering its wound. She saw one of Calhoun's gun, and snatched it up.

"Sorry, buggy," she murmured, powering it up. "But say goodbye."

A beam of energy was shot at the creature, and it disintegrated into nothingness. Vanellope lowered the weaponry and breathed in heavily. She placed the laser on the couch and rushed out with fright, not wanting to stay any longer. She ran out of the building, jumped into the tram, and sped down the power cord.

* * *

><p>Vanellope sat down on a booth, chugging down some root beer. Her outfit was ripped and tattered, and there was some scratches here and there, but otherwise okay. On her way to Tapper's, she got splattered with some strawberry pie, got squirted in mustard, and tripped in mud. By now, she looked like a filthy, yet colorful, damp monster who was covered in crayons. She sighed. This was not when she expected in a birthday.<p>

"Some birthday this turned out to be," she mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, if it isn't Princess Vanellope!"

She turned around and saw Tapper. He was a friendly, resourceful kind of guy. He slid in the sat across from her and asked, "Where's the crew?"

"That's what I want to know," she answered, sipping her drink. "They weren't at their games, I can tell you that."

Tapper smiled and glanced at the bedraggled girl. He cringed. He hasn't seen this sort of sight since a chubby little kid threw up in his game. Taking a deep breath he asked, "Get into some sort of accident?"

She looked down at her soiled outfit and frowned. "I guess you could say that. I was attacked by a cy-bug-"

"You were attacked by a what?"

She was taken aback by his reaction, making her jump a bit. Slowly, she explained what happened at Felix's condo, leaving the fact that it was her birthday. Tapper listened intently, somewhat interested. Finally, he smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Lucky for you, you escaped that thing," he replied.

She only nodded.

Someone called Tapper's name across the bar, and he got up. "That's my cue. I'll talk to you later," he told her, then walked away, leaving Vanellope alone once again. She stirred her drink as her mind drifted off.

"First, dad doesn't greet me, then I nearly got murdured by a monster, and I got covered in pie, mustard and mud. Gee, what next?" she questioned herself.

She doused down her remaining drink, and got up from her booth. She walked towards the exit, when she slipped in a puddle and got melted chocolate all over her hair. Many laughed at her, pointing and chuckling at the klutzy girl. She slowly got up on her feet and ran out, tears flowing out of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Vanellope sat in her bed in the volcano, pondering about her day so far. She went home and took a bath and changed back to her casual dresswear. "This isn't right," Vanellope murmured. She got up from her bed and began pacing around. "I checked every house in this game and no one's home. I went to Fix-it Felix Jr. and Hero's Duty, but Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun weren't there. And to top it all off, dad left a note, but didn't write happy birthday! What gives?!"<p>

She sighed and plopped back down on her bed. "What if everyone forgot about my birthday? Is that why no one's here?" she wondered to herself.

While she was thinking about this peculiar day, two black figures grabbed her and dragged her outside, startling Vanellope. "What the- hey, get off of me!"She screamed. She struggled to break free, but they were too strong. Fear began to overwhelm her as they dragged her far from the volcano.

"What's going on? Who are you guys?" she demanded anxiously.

They ignored her and blindfolded her with a cloth, and continued on. Vanellope begged, pleaded, and implored, but the two strangers ignored her. Finally, they came to their destination and walked into a dark room. They took off the blindfold off of Vanellope and walked into the darkness. Vanellope around frantically, trying to find the goons who had kidnapped her.

"Hello? Hello? Please, will someone answer me?" she stipulated.

At that moment, the lights flickered on and everybody jumped out of nowhere, startling the girl into a panic.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Vanellope!"

Vanellope held her hands to her mouth in shock. Her eyes flickered to every

"How could I forget the day my adorable little angel cake was programmed?" King Candy asked teasingly.

"We wanted to surprise you, so we left our game to help out," Ralph explained. "Happy birthday, kid."

Taffya and Candlehead walked up to Vanellope and handed her the same dress and flats she wore this morning, clean and repaired. "We fixed this for you so you can wear. Go put it on!" Taffyta urged her.

Vanellope smiled and took it from Taffyta, running upstairs. A few moments later, she came down, all dressed up. Everyone clapped and applauded at Vanellope, who smiled bashfully at the crowd.

"Come on, let's get this party started!" she shouted, cuing Swizzle to start the music.

* * *

><p>The day had flew by so quickly. It had turned out that the two mysterious people were really Wynnchel and Duncan, and they had taken Vanellope back to the ballroom at the castle. For the remainder of the party, Vanellope and the other racers had played games and even danced to some music, and have even opened her presents. She got a new pair of pink goggles from Taffyta, a giant cupcake pillow from Candlehead, a vanilla-scented ice cream cone key chain from Jubileena, a teal, white, and purple snowboard from Adorabeezle, some new twizzler hair ties from Minty, a scented mint chocolate chip ice cream necklace from Crumbelina, a light mint green and pink skateboard from Swizzle, a pink skullcandy headphones from Snowanna, a water gun from Gloyd, a light pink pair of fuzzy bunny slippers from Sticky, a beautiful light mint green kimono from Minty Sakura, a gold racing gloves from Torvald, black fur trimmed snow boots from Nougetsia, and a white tracksuit with pink accents and a matching helmet from King Candy. She also got a pink lightsaber from Calhoun, a tool belt from Felix, and a set of karate boards from Ralph.<p>

"Aw! You got me a teddy bear! Thanks, Sour Bill!" Vanellope squealed as Sour Bill handed her a teddy bear. Vanellope picked him up and kissed his forehead, then set him down. He nodded and scampered off, smiling a bit. Finally, Rancis stepped up, a smile on his face. Ralph, being the overprotective bodyguard he was, stepped in front of the two. "Empty handed? That's sad. Walk away!" he yelled. Vanellope buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

"Come on, Ralph. Lay off of Rancis. It's my birthday after all," she complained.

Ralph sighed and stepped aside. "You got lucky, kid. But I'm still watching you," Ralph growled. Rancis slightly shuddered and smiled at Vanellope. "Okay. I know I don't have a present in my hands, but I came through for you, princess. You can thank me later," Rancis replied. Putting his fingers in his mouth, he blew a loud whistle and clapped his hands together.

"Come here, girl! I want you to meet someone!"

In answer of his call, a small devil puppy jumped out from under a table and dashed towards Rancis, yapping animatedly. Rancis picked it up and handed to a crying Vanellope. "Happy birthday, princess. She's all yours!" he exclaimed.

"You got me a puppy? That is so sweet of you!" Vanellope exclaimed.

Vanellope squealed and cradled it in her arms, nuzzling her nose against hers. She looked at Rancis with the tears streaming down her face. "She's adorable, Rancis. Thank you," she said, hugging him with her free arm. Rancis hugged back and blushed at this. Vanellope pulled away and briefly kissed his lips, smiling. She turned her gaze back onto her new pet, not even noticing that Rancis walked away with a lovestruck smile on his face. He bumped fists with Gloyd and Swizzle who praised him on getting a smooch.

"Awwww! Dad, can I keep her, please?" she asked. "I've been raised with devil dogs my entire life! I always take care of them as if there were my own pets! Please, please, please!"

"I don't know, Vanellope. I would say yes, but it's a big responsibility. That means you're responsible if anything were to happen to it," he pointed out. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Vanellope nodded eagerly. "I'll take good care it, I promise! Please?" she begged. She made her eyes and pouted, whimpering like a pup. King Candy couldn't resist that, so he caved in.

"Oh all right. You can keep her. As long as you can take care of her," he replied.

Vanellope shrieked ad hugged her father, thanking her father. Candlehead soon wheeled in with a beautiful three tiered mint green and chocolate square fondant cake, with vanilla icing and chocolate flavor. It was consisted with chocolate and vanilla roses, adorned with mint green, white, and purple gumdrops, and a small red satin ribbon wrapped around it. The third tier, however, resembled her mismatched leggings, and sitting on top was a beautiful rhinestone comb tiara that said "Happy Birthday." Not only that but there were nine polka dotted mint green and white lighted candles on each tier. Vanellope eyed the cake in awe, slightly drooling. King Candy removed the tiara from the cake and gently slipped it on Vanellope's head.

"Come on, let's sing happy birthday!" Candlehead squealed.

Everyone surrounded the cake and sang happy birthday to Vanellope. "Make a wish, sweetheart," King Candy urged her. Vanellope stayed quiet for a moment, then blew out all the candles. "Now can we eat?" she asked excitedly. "Cakes like this should be eaten! Now!"

"Alright, alright!" Felix laughed, starting to slice the cake. So everyone enjoyed the cake, complementing its goodness and receiving seconds. Even the cute little devil puppy enjoyed, who had icing smeared all over her face. It was better than Vanellope had even imagined.

"So Vanellope, what'd you wish for?" Taffyta asked, passing her a plate of cake.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" the king reiterated, perplexed. "Why's that?"

Vanellope looked at him and smiled, giving him a hug. "I don't want anything. All I wanted is right here. Being surrounded by people I love and care about in my life," she elucidated, squeezing him a bit. King Candy smiled at her and picked her up, planting a small kiss on her cheek. Vanellope responded to him, by scooping up some frosting and smearing it on the monarch's nose, laughing at this.

"Yup! I coulldn't ask so anything else than this!" she teased.

* * *

><p>That evening, the partygoers went home, and the princess soon grew exhausted. When everyone left she took a bath and changed into a mint green and brown shirt and pink polka dot pajama pants. She sat on the throne, snuggling up with her new pooch, trying to come up with a name for it, while eating cake at the same time. King Candy entered the Throne Room and walked towards his daughter. He picked her up and sat down on the throne chair, placing the munchkin on his lap.<p>

"And just what are you up to, young lady?" he asked.

"I'm trying to come up with a good name for my puppy, but so far it doesn't like any of the names I've given it," she explained. "Watch. Hershey." The dog shook its head, as if to tell her it doesn't like the name.

"Licorice."

Again it shook its head.

"Cocoa?"

It scratched its ear with its hind leg.

King Candy chuckled and stroked her hair. "Thanks for the party, dad. I really liked it. It was fun," she said, smiling at him. "Anything for my little birthday girl," he replied, kissing her forehead. She smiled and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Too bad it happens once a year," she complained.

"True, but birthday or no birthday, you'll always be my princess," he replied, pulling out some Reese's Cups and handing it to her. "My sweet little princess," he added. She smiled and snatched it from him, tearing up the wrapper. She took out the first one and peeled off the wrapper, handing it to the small puppy, who eyed it eagerly. It devoured the treat right off of Vanellope's hand, licking off some crusts. "Well, you just love this stuff, don't you, Reese's?" she questioned, giggling. It stopped and looked at her, panting happily. It yapped and jumped on her, licking her face with content.

"You like that name, huh?" she laughed. She pulled off the jittery pooch and smiled at it. "Then it's settled. I'm going to name you Reese. How does that sound, girl?"

Reese answered with a happy bark and continued to lick her, as if to say "It's perfect! Thank you!" Vanellope put Reese on the ground and yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes. King Candy smiled and picked up Vanellope, carrying her up the stairs to her room. "Come, Reese. It's time for the birthday girl to go to bed," he chuckled. He soon walked into her room and walked towards her bed. He carefully lied her down and tucked her in. Vanellope opened her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, for the best day of my life, daddy," she murmured, pulling close to her a giant brown teddy bear and taking in its chocolate scent.

King Candy smiled and sat down next to her, picking up Reese and putting her on the bed. "You're very welcome, Vanellope. Now go to bed. You need the energy," he said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, pushing a strand of hair off her face. "I love you, my little birthday princess."

"I love you too, daddy." She mumbled, slowly falling asleep.

King Candy smiled and walked out, closing the lights. He turned and smiled at a now slumbering Vanellope and Reese. "Good night, sweetheart. Have some sweet birthday dreams, and I'll see you in the morning," he whispered, then quietly closed the door. Vanellope opened her eyes and looked at Reese, who was curled up beside her legs and lightly snoring. She smiled and thought about how awesome her special day has been. Not only that, she had even convinced her father to have a Random Roster Race in her honor and, like she knew she would, came in first place and received the Sugar Rush trophy. Closing her eyes, she once again fell asleep, bundling up like a little homeless lady, and drifting off into Slumberland.

For this was truly a Happy Birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Vanellope: Wow! i have a devil puppy named Reese?!<strong>

**Sweetprincess: yup. i figured i could add a brief vanillabutter in there. c'mon let's sing happy birthday!**

**Vanellope: **

_**happy birthday to you!**_

_**happy birthday to you!**_

_**happy birthday, dear Sherly!**_

_**happy birthday to you!**_

**Sweetprincess: aw thanks! and i hope you have a nice day everyone! do not hesitate to leave nice reviews or pms! **

**Vanellope and Sweetprincess: bye!**

**Reese: arf arf!**


End file.
